Social Problems
by AlwaysNotUpdating
Summary: No one likes Misto, and he becomes sad. But Tugger decides to cheer him up! I know, it's a drabble thing and I actually continued it! There are so many things wrong with this story...but read! UPDATED: Chapter 7 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Drabble, nothing else. I might actually continue this...**

**Disclaimer: I don't even own Tugger... :( pouts**

Tugger and Misto were at it again arguing about queens. Misto was having a problem with Tugger sleeping with every other queen he met, "Why Tugger?"

"Misty, you have to understand what life is all about", Tugger drawled.

"Sleeping with a bunch of queens?" Misto asked, "That's what life is all about?"

"Exactly, buddy, you catch on quick", he replied. Misto rolled his eyes and said to Tugger, "Then did you have to sleep with Victoria?"

"Why? Do you want her?" Tugger asked. Misto blushed deep red and stuttered, "No, th-that's n-not-t it…Tugger!"

"Hmm…you like Victoria, you like Victoria", Tugger sang as he twirled about the Junkyard like a ballerina. As he sang it even louder, Misto's cheeks went impossibly red. Then to make it worse, Electra and Jemima happened to be walking into the Junkyard. Electra yelped, "You like Victoria, Tugger?"

That got his attention and Tugger said sweetly to Electra, "Of course not, I like all queens. It's Misto who's got a wittle cwush on Victoria."

Electra turned to the furious and embarrassed Misto who was fuming at Tugger. Jemima and Electra burst into giggles as Misto ran around the Junkyard attempting to pounce on Tugger.

"That's it, Tugger!" Misto yelled as he let loose a magic bolt that missed Electra by mere centimeters. It hit Tugger squarely in the chest. Tugger fell down and began to moan until he fainted.

"You killed him, Misto!" Electra squealed as the whole tribe came to see what was wrong with Tugger.

"Uh…no I didn't", he stammered. Victoria came next to him brushing him ever so slightly with her tail. Misto immediately froze as his blood rushed to his head in a warning.

"He looks alive", Victoria whispered. Tugger groaned and sat up with a silly grin on his face, "Of course I'm alive, babe!"

Victoria blushed deeply and turned away as did all the other Jellicles realizing he was alright. Jemima whispered something to Electra who in turn giggled. Tugger turned around to look at them and asked, "What are you whispering about?"

"N-nothing, T-tug-ger", said Electra quickly.

"Don't keep secrets from me!" Tugger whined and gestured to Misto, "Misty blast them."

Electra squealed and took cover with Jemima watching her with slight concern on her face. Misto glared and Tugger and BOOM!

Tugger's face was covered in ash and his mane was fringed.

"You burned his mane off!" Jemima whispered.

"Well someone had too", he said and walked away.

The next morning Tugger's mane hadn't grown back yet and he was quite angry with Misto, "What are you going to do now, burn my tail?"

"Sorry Tugger...", whispered Misto, "Just never ever tell people I like Victoria!"

"So you admit that you like Victoria", said Tugger slyly. Misto blushed tomato red again and whispered, "Don't tell anyone. I really like her but seduction is more you or Alonzo."

"What are you talking about? All the Princesses love you! They're always fawning over you and playing with you", Tugger exclaimed. Misto shook his head and replied, "No, we're only friends, nothing more."

"Sure if that's what you claim", Tugger replied nonchalantly. At that moment, Etcetera and Jemima entered the den to see how Tugger was faring and they saw Misto and forgot about him.

"Misto, what are you doing here?" Etcetera squealed loudly. Both Tugger and Mistoffelees had to cover their ears, but Jemima was already accustomed to Etcetera's noise.

"Can you show us some magic tricks?" Etcetera asked while hopping around him until he felt thoroughly dizzy. Tugger gave him an I-told-you-so smirk.

"Uh-sure Cettie", he replied and said, "I need a volunteer who is brave beyond anything."

Tugger immediately jumped up and said, "Oh, oh, me, I'm brave, choose me Mistymouth!"

Misto rolled his eyes and snarled, "Don't call me that, Tugger."

"Tugger's braver than anything", Etcetera squealed causing Tugger to wince and Misto to cower down. But Misto ignored both of them and picked Jemima. Tugger sniffed indignantly and said, "Jem, she's brave? Ha!"

Jemima smiled shyly and stood in front of Misto waiting for him to do some magic. He placed a shotglass on her head and told her, "I'm going to shoot an arrow straight at the glass, okay?"

She nodded in fright but agreed to it anyway, since Misto was pretty trustworthy. Misto turned around and whispered to his two audience members, "Don't tell her this, but I haven't practiced archery in my whole life."

Tugger gave a high-pitched giggle while Etcetera looked horrified. Out of nowhere Misto pulled out a bow and two arrows. Quicker than the eye could see he shot two arrows in succession. The shotglass shattered and Jemima relaxed as Tugger whistled and applauded.

When Tugger persuaded Jemima to come with him to his den, alone, Misto rolled his eyes. Along the way Tugger asked, "So, you have a thing for Mistymouth?"

"No, why?" the shy calico asked.

"Well you were brave enough to stand in front of him and allow him to almost kill you", he blabbered. She blushed and replied, "Only a friend."

"Only? It looks like it's more than that, Jemima, you'd better tell me", he warned her. She giggled and said seriously, "No, I don't."

"Do any of you kittens like him?" Tugger asked casually. Jemima shook her head and said, "Only a friend."

"So he WAS right!" Tugger exclaimed excitingly as Jemima gave him a puzzled look. She touched his burned off mane and asked, "And you?"

"And me what?" he asked and she replied, "Do you like him?"

"Don't tell him this babe, but I like him a lot and I'm thinking about asking him out to the movies next week", he half-joked. Jemima gave a quizzical look and whispered, "Really?"

"Yeah", Tugger said realizing it was true, "And hot-stuff, can you say things that are longer than 4 words long?"

"No", she replied and followed him to his den.

**Review? Please? If you don't I'll make Misty burn off your mane too!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have decided to continue! **

**To My.Psuedonym.Was.Taken: Thanks for reviewing! Everyone loves Misto/Tugger relationships!**

**To RIPStitches: Thanks for reading! I hope you read this.  
**

The next day, Tugger visited Misto with two fan girls by his side, Electra and Etcetera. But when Tugger decided he wanted to be matchmaker he whispered something into both kitten's ears that made them giggle and run away.

"So, Misto, I have an idea", the Tugger said in a high-pitched singsong voice. Rolling his eyes, Misto turned to look at Tugger and asked dully, "What?"

"I'm gonna help you get Victoria", Tugger replied with a wicked grin. That caught Misto's attention fine and he cried, "Help me? No thank you."

"Why not?" Tugger asked astonished that he had refused. Mistoffelees rolled his eyes way back and hissed, "Because the last time you helped me, I ended up in a pink tutu for the whole day."

"Oh, yeah. Now that you mention it, that does bring back fond memories", Tugger said as Misto glared back.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Tugger, but I think there's a fan for you at the door", Misto said. A few moments later there was a knock on the den door. Tugger grinned and yelled, "I give you the marvelous, Magical Mr. Mistoffelees!"

This time Misto didn't even bother to roll his eyes and just answered the knock. Pulling the curtain back he saw who it was, Jemima. What was she doing here?

"Are you here to see Tugger?" Misto asked casually in hopes that she wasn't. He was yearning for attention by a queen. It didn't matter which queen, but he wanted someone.

"Maybe", Jemima replied so quietly Misto could barely hear her. Misto invited her in nevertheless. Tugger caught one sight of Jemima and he shook his head and said, "No, I am not going to do it."

"Do what?" Misto asked with interest. The best that Jemima could look angry was to lose her innocent look and have a confused expression on her face. There was no such thing as angry in her book.

"You promised", she replied in the mouse voice. Tugger grinned and slipped an arm around her waist while whispering, "I'm The Rum Tum Tugger, don't you know?"

The statement seemed to make Jemima even unhappier and she slipped away to stand next to Misto. She wound her arms around his waist until she was nuzzled against his chest. Jemima pouted and said, "Fine."

"Now, now, Jemima, don't hurt Misto", Tugger joked mockingly. Jemima widened her eyes and fixed Tugger with a long stare.

"He's mine", was her answer to his ridiculous accusation. Tugger stumbled back shaking his head and blinking hard as if he had not heard her correctly.

"You want Misty?" he asked. She nodded and tightened her arms around Misto's waist even tighter. Misto's face went blank and he stuttered, "W-what?!"

Tugger looked down sadly and asked, "What, Misty's replaced me?"

"Of course", was her curt answer as she turned to Misto and whispered, "Where should we go?"

"Hmm?"

"For our date?" she asked. He was surprised by her straightforwardness and replied, "Uh, anywhere you want Jem."

* * *

Tugger walked Jemima back to her den and smiled, "You did a good job back there."

"Thank you, Tugger", she whispered shyly once again. Satisfied that his plan had worked, Tugger hugged Jemima and whispered, "You be nice to him on the date, okay? It will make me happy."

"Anything for you", she replied. Tugger knew that his plan to cheer Misto up had worked considerably. Too bad he didn't get any real action.

**Reviews please? Just hit the little button...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is a really short chapter, yes I know. Blame schoolwork! I'm still alive.**

**To RIPStitches, TLP, stefanlover12, Cat Dancer, Alfieletriss****: Thanks for reviewing.**

**To ****Alphoscapsy-cola: Misto is supposed to be desperate in this one. In other stories he is sort of cool, you know...I just want to write one where he's not. Sorry!  
**

Mistoffelees nervously straightened his fur one more time before he answered the door for Jemima and Tugger. Misto's jaw dropped as he squeaked, "Are you coming too, Tugger?"

"No, don't worry", Tugger whispered. Misto nodded reassured. Jemima smiled shyly and looked at both of them with wide eyes as Tugger nodded.

"You two have fun on your date, ya hear?" Tugger half called to the two already retreating figures. Misto laughed and glanced at Jemima.

"So, where are we going?" Misto asked in what he hoped wasn't a nervous voice. Jemima continued to walk at a steady pace for a few more minutes. Squeezing his eyes shut, Mistoffelees was praying that the silence wouldn't kill him. Just as he was thinking the prayer, Jemima spoke. "A place."

It was hard keeping a conversation going with Jemima, Misto decided. Suddenly it occurred to him that maybe a magic trick would clear everything up. He pulled out a red handkerchief and held it out to her. Jemima picked up the handkerchief and examined it for a few seconds before handing it back to him. Moments after handing it back to him, Misto uncovered his paw from the handkerchief and in his hand sat a white dove. Jemima gasped in delight and whispered, "Wow!"

"Now if you tell me where we're going, I'll show you another trick", Misto attempted in a bargain. Jemima turned her head away shyly, stalling for some time to make a decision. Finally, after what seemed an eternity to Misto, she replied, "Okay."

"Really?" Misto asked.

"Going to Moose's", she said. Moose's was a diner that was run by Tugger's twin brother, Moose. The only difference was that Moose was way cooler than Tugger.

"Did Tugger tell us to go there?" asked Misto while continuing the trek over to Moose's. Jemima shook her head and told him, "He doesn't like Moose."

"Oh yeah, Tugger doesn't like Moose. I forgot about that", he continued absentmindedly. Jemima just nodded in agreement to whatever he happened to say. Misto was lucky that she happened to be such an agreeable person.

"Magic?" Jemima asked to remind him of the promise. Misto's head snapped up as he said, "Oh yeah!"

Misto held out his paws to let her see that he had nothing in his paws. Then he reached towards her ear and made a rose appear out of nowhere. Misto gave her the rose as she muttered, "Thanks."

"No problem", Mistoffelees replied cheerfully.

Tugger waited anxiously at his den for Mistoffelees and Jemima to come home from their hot date. But when Misto finally came home he had a sad and weary expression on his face. Tugger asked, "What's wrong, Misto?"

"I feel like Jemima doesn't truly like me", he replied still sad. Tugger tried to look innocent as he answered, "And why is that?"

"Are you hiding something from me, Tugger?" Misto asked suddenly suspicious.

"No, no, nothing at all", Tugger answered hurriedly, "I mean, I am THE Rum Tum Tugger."

"That's exactly why you would lie", Misto huffed. Tugger sat down dejectedly and replied, "Jemima really does like you."

"Whatever, I'm not really liking her anymore."

"Why not?"

"I just don't like her in that sense."

"Alright then", Tugger said and left the den to leave Misto alone.

The next morning Tugger went and asked every queen if they would go on a date with Misto. None of them agreed to it, however all of them agreed to go on a date with Tugger if he wanted to. Tugger sat down to think how he could help Misto. Then a light bulb flashed on above his head as he said aloud, "If I can't get any queen to date Misto, then I will take him out on a date."

**Yeah, this might take awhile to update. But if you give me a review, the updating process might go faster.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Updated again! My fingers are so sore! Please review? Pretty please?**

**Thanks to Alfieletriss**, **shadowtheo and TLP for reviewing!**

"How do I look?" Tugger asked Etcetera. Tugger had decided to go on a date with Misto, but he was sure Misto wouldn't accept him since he was a tom not a queen. So Tugger asked Etcetera to dress him up like a queen. Tugger didn't dare look in a mirror but asked Etcetera's opinion first.

"Fabulous!" Etcetera squealed. Victoria, who watched silently by the side nodded her head in agreement. Tugger teetered around on high, high, high heels that were hurting a bit. His lips felt moist but Etcetera told him that if he licked his lips the makeup would come off. Finally he reached the mirror without falling over. But the moment he saw his own reflection he fell down and fainted dead away. For the tom in the mirror had some sort of blue stuff over his forehead fur and sparkly stuff on the whiskers. The moist stuff on his lips had been either lip gloss or lipstick. Tugger wasn't sure he wanted to know which one.

After persuasion from both Victoria and Etcetera, Tugger finally left to see Misto. When Tugger arrived he remembered that he hadn't given a fake name for himself. But then he had already knocked and Misto was at the door looking at him oddly. Tugger prayed (for the first time ever) to the Everlasting Cat that Mistoffelees wouldn't recognize him under all that…stuff.

"Are you lost?" Misto asked the fluffed up queen. The queen looked oddly familiar, but Misto just couldn't lay a claw on who it was. The queen shrugged and gave a demented high-pitched giggle and said, "You want a hot date?"

"What?" Misto asked since he was sure the queen had said something entirely different. The queen lifted one paw daintily and whispered, "Come on, you know you want to go on a hot date with me, you hunk!"

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Misto asked incredulous that anyone would be so straightforward. Either this was a prank or it was his lucky day, even if the queen was a little weird.

Tugger swore inwardly. He still hadn't come up for a name, so he tried it, "My name is Je…vi…et…el."

"Jevietel?" Misto asked trying the exotic name on his tongue. Truly, Tugger had been going to say, "Jemima", and then he stopped after the first syllable and then, "Victoria", but he also stopped after the first syllable. Then it was, "Etcetera", but again only after the first syllable did he realize it wasn't a good idea. So the last one was, "Electra", but only the first syllable. But Jevietel was a fine enough name for him.

"Yes and you're the hottest guy on the block, Mister Mistoffelees!" Tugger screeched as best as he could. Misto blushed deep and hard at the queen and said, "So, about that date."

"Yes, pretty boy?" Jevietel fluttered. Misto smiled a "Tugger" smile as best as he could, but it was lacking something…that's right, it was lacking Tugger.

"Where do we go?" Misto replied.

"Hmm….how about Fred's Pancake House?" Jevietel asked innocently. Misto gasped and said in a delighted voice, "That's my favorite!"

"Mmm…my favorite too", Jevietel replied with a flirtatious grin. They both left, skipping happily.

After the pancakes, the "lovers" left for the bar where both of them got rip-roaring drunk. Tugger made sure he wasn't so drunk that his cover would be blown. Through the whole night, the two of them realized they had a lot more in common then they could guess. Misto admitted to himself that some of his hobbies were oddly feminine, but Jevietel didn't seem to mind one bit.

"That wash the besht da-ate oi've eber been on", Misto said slurring his words oddly. Jevietel nodded in a girly manner still and said, with only a little bit of slurring, "You are the greatesh tom ever!"

"Well, yo haven' met Tugs", Misto said bitterly. Tugger's ears were instantly alert as he heard those words. Jevietel on the other hand, was not supposed to know who Tugger was, so he quickly said, "Who's Tugs?"

"Tugger, yo've prolly heard o' him", Misto yowled. Tugger shook his head and said, "Who's zat?"

"The Rum…Tum Tugger!"

"I'd rather be here with you", Tugger said solemnly. Misto nodded and said, "Tis okay to loi abou' zat."

"I'm not lyin'", Tugger cried indignantly. Misto said, "Jevietel, you bar the most amashing queen, oi've eber met."

"Thank you", Jevietel replied.

"Yo deserf bet-er than me!" Misto cried out. Then he fainted clean away.

**This is also going to take awhile to update. I have other stories calling to me, but if you review, the updating process will be so much faster! The number of reviews I get is how many days earlier I'll post the chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the lovely lovely reviews! I can't believe some people stuck the wait out. Anyway, to all those people who still read this weird story, here's an update. My apologies. Gosh, school is hectic. I personally think my writing is falling, but....**

**TLP: As always, thanks for reviewing!**

**shadowtheo, tugger'sgirl629: I enjoyed making Tugger a queen too! Thanks!**

**Alfieletriss, Mistoffelees980: Thanks for reviewing! Glad you enjoyed it.**

**Gothic Tigress: I'm sorry! Here's an update!**

**Sitara: Thanks for reviewing. You've asked elsewhere, but I'm not Veerle Casteleyn. I don't really wan't to release my real name, so I'll just go with jemimaalonzo!**

**Hope you guys read this!  
**

* * *

After getting back from the long date, Tugger was in one word, exhausted. Who knew that being a queen was so tiresome? Tugger really did wonder how all the queens managed to make it through the day especially with high heels on. Completely spent, Tugger sprawled onto his makeshift bed (it was made up of newspapers) in his den and fell asleep immediately.

Of course, being the Rum Tum Tugger, he had not given a second thought about what would happen after the date. He had only guessed up to the ending part of the date. So of course he had not taken off all the stuff. The clothes, the make-up, the high heels. All of that stuff was still on him. So in other words, he looked like a sleeping Jevietel.

* * *

Tugger woke to the sound of a familiar voice. "Jevietel?"

He opened his eyes to slits so that he could barely make out the cat in front of him. The cat had black and white fur, a tuxedo cat and….oh Everlasting Cat, it was Misto! Tugger leapt up and out of his den in a hurry leaving his high heeled shoes back in the den. He didn't even look back at Misto.

* * *

Misto was in one word, depressed. It was obvious that Jevietel had decided the date last night had not been nearly enough for her and went to find Tugger. If not for his pride, Misto might have shed a few tears. Apparently, even a really weird looking queen like Jevietel was too good for him. But just in case Jevietel ever decided she wanted him back, he took her high heels. (He also found out that Jevietel had the most enormous back paws.)

Just as Misto sat brooding around, who arrived on the scene but the Rum Tum Tugger, himself? Mistoffelees almost hissed at Tugger in frustration but decided to just sit there pretending to be content.

"Wha'cha doin'?" Tugger asked in an almost casual manner. If Misto had thought to assess Tugger, he would have noticed that there was a bit of eyeliner left on Tugger's eyelid.

"Debating on how to kill you", was Misto's reply. Tugger recoiled slightly and asked him, "What's got you so uptight?"

"You, Tugger!" Misto shouted finally fed up with Tugger's behavior. Why did Tugger have to act like he had no cares in the world? Why did all the queens fall all over him just because he was a slight bit good-looking? Why?

"Why!?!?" It was only then that Misto found that he had shouted out all of his thoughts on accident. Tugger looked a little downcast and ashamed as he said, "I'm…"

"You're what, Tugger? Amazing? Everyone knows it so stop rubbing it in my face!" Misto tried desperately to hold tears back at the thought of losing Jevietel to that conceited cat.

Misto turned to leave and began walking away nonchalantly as if nothing had happened at all. Just as Misto left the scene, Tugger whispered, in a barely audible voice. "I'm sorry."

* * *

For the rest of the day, it became painfully obvious to Tugger that Misto was purposefully avoiding him. Tugger decided to act like nothing had happened at all. Like the part where he had hurt Misto's precious feelings. Nope, never happened.

The Everlasting Cat must have thought that things had become way too depressed because all of a sudden there was an astonishing announcement made. From a loud speaker, came Munkustrap's blaring voice. "Attention to all Jellicles! I have an important announcement, so shut-up and listen!"

Of course no one listened to Munkustrap's blabbering anyway, so it was a futile effort on his part. Then the next thing Munkustrap said, "I'm going to become a transvestite!"

Well, that got everyone's attention alright. Jaws hit the ground, a few Jellicles probably fainted and one of the toms, whose name I will not release (*coughPouncivalcough*) let out a high-pitched girly scream.

Even Misto stopped in his tracks.

What, Munkustrap, a transvestite?

The Everlasting Cat did have a sense of humor after all.

**A/N: It was cruel of me to do that to Munkustrap. I just didn't want everything to be sad. Sorry Munkus fans! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wow, sorry it took me awhile. I honestly have no idea where this is heading. It's coming and going.**

**To Sitara and shadowtheo: Thanks for reviewing!**

**To Gothic Tigress: Hehe, I want to make everything surprising, but it's hard. I'll try something unexpected next chapter.**

**To TLP: Thanks again! I think Munkustrap would make an amazing one.**

**Note: I have nothing against homosexuals. I just think Misto would be a little surprised.  
**

* * *

"Please, Munkustrap!" Tugger pleaded in a whiny voice. "Don't switch to the Dark Side!"

"What's so bad about being a queen?" Munkustrap asked with a hurt look. Tugger clung onto Munkustrap's leg desperately. "I just don't want to be known as the tom who has a transvestite for a brother!"

"Do you have something against transvestites?" Munkustrap shot back with a stern look. The Rum Tum Tugger actually shrank back and whispered, "No, of course not, unless it involves any one of my relatives!"

"You are…sexist!" Munkustrap decided was the best way to chastise him. Tugger winced and after a few moments he paused, looking confused and answered, "How does that make me sexist?"

"Well…uh…you see, when you…well…" Tugger's older brother just could not come up with an answer.

"Uh-huh? That's a real good argument." Tugger nodded. Then Munkustrap frowned and added, "Well I heard a little something about you and Misto."

Tugger's ears perked up immediately as he grabbed Munkustrap and looked at him angrily. "Who told you that?"

"You're assaulting the Protector of the Tribe, Tugger!" the Protector squeaked. Tugger's eyes merely narrowed down to slits.

"A little birdy! A little birdy told me!" Munkustrap squealed. Then Tugger placed him down and replied, "Maybe you're right. You should become a queen."

* * *

Misto kicked a can around and waiting for something interesting to happen. He was depressed, but still needed some adventure. For far away he could hear the sound of giggling queens. Misto looked around to see what the commotion was all about and ran towards the sound.

Just as he made it to the place he found Tugger surrounded by adoring fans. It didn't really improve his mood. As Misto began to leave someone called his name.

"Hey, Misty!"

"What is it, Tugger?" Misto answered with a death glare. Tugger seemed oblivious and cheerfully shouted, "I got something to say to you."

Misto turned around sighed heavily and answered, "Then say it."

"It's kind of private." At that, Mistoffelees rolled his eyes and hissed, "Then get rid of your fan club."

"You heard the Magical Tom, scat!" Tugger cried playfully. All the queens mewed in protest but left anyway.

"What do you want, Tugger?" Misto spat distastefully. Tugger looked down at the ground and whispered something incomprehensible.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" Misto asked with a weird look. Tugger was never afraid to say anything. What was it that was so important?

"I'M JEVIETEL!" Tugger screamed in Misto's ear. If he hadn't screamed it, it wouldn't have come out at all. Misto shook his head and replied sarcastically, "Wait, could you repeat that, I don't think I heard you."

"Wait – what do you mean you're Jevietel?" Misto asked far confused. "Are you hinting that you want to become a transvestite too?"

"No!" Tugger answered indignantly. "I dressed up as a queen so that I could go on a date with you."

Misto was still very confused as if Tugger was going to suddenly burst out laughing at any moment for getting him with a joke. Then Tugger continued, "I am Jevietel."

"You're lying. First, you steal her from me, and now you want to play some kind of cruel joke?" Misto cried passionately. Tugger held out his paws and said, "Wait, I'll prove it to you."

"Have fun, I'm not staying around", was the huffy reply. Tugger said the first thing he could remember, "You hate Victoria's new collar! You told me yourself."

Misto spun around in disbelief. He had told only one soul that secret since every other tom loved her new collar. There was no way, unless Jevietel had told Tugger.

"Um, you love buttermilk pancakes with exactly three blueberries on top!" Tugger remembered. "You think that Etcetera needs a muffler for her squeals. You wish that your fur wasn't so sparkly…"

Tugger would have gone on for quite awhile, but at that point Misto was convinced and truly horrified.

"OH HECK NO! THE QUEEN THAT I HAD DREAMS ABOUT IS ACTUALLY A TOM? WHAT AM I, GAY?" Misto screamed. At this Munkustrap poked his head out of a nearby garbage can and yelled back at him. "Do you have something against homosexuals?"

That got Misto to calm down a bit but he was still frightened. "Of course not. But I never expected to be gay, myself."

Tugger looked down and whispered, "I dressed up as a queen because I didn't think you'd accept me as I am."

Munkustrap looked cheerful as he said, "Why don't you become a transvestite with me, then?"

Misto and Tugger both screamed, "NO!"

**Review, pwetty please? The most reviews I've ever gotten for one chapter is 6 reviews. If I get over 6 reviews, I'll update!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Before someone says, "No way! Omg! Update!" I'd like to say sorry. I'm uber sorry for the incredibly long wait and if anyone sticks through and reads this, I am so grateful. Thank you to everyone who reviewed.**

**To '-'F'-'A'-'N'-'B'O'-: Eh, I don't know about Tugger becoming a transvestite, maybe. I hope you're still reading! ^_^**

**To Gothic Tigress: Yep, Munkustrap is magical like that. Hope you're still reading and enjoy!**

**To Elfangor89: Yep, such a weird fic, huh? Well thanks for reading and enjoy!**

**To Rachel: Thank you so much! I'm so honored. And I don't know if you're still reading, but here it is!**

**To MusicalSkies: I'm so sorry for the long wait and I'm glad you like this little story. Hope you're still reading and that you like this one too.**

**To Inu Sakura-Chan: You a Naruto fan? Anyway, thanks for the review and maybe to the Munkustrap cross-dressing part. Enjoy?**

**To mistosingsmore: Thanks for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**To Trenna Tailonia: Thank you so much, it was your review topped off with three other recent reviews that made me realize I should update. 0-0 So, thank you! And enjoy?**

**Note: It's been awhile, so pardon any mistakes.  
**

* * *

Munkustrap quirked his mouth and pouted, "Fine. Bye then!"

He left as Misto sat down wearily and sighed, "I don't get it. I go on a date with a queen that I've never met before and have the time of my life. Then I find out that the queen I dated is actually you."

"Well that's life, isn't it?" Tugger said with a nervous laugh. Where was he going with this?

"This is really ridiculous, Tugger. Are you trying to make me feel bad?" The magical tom looked up with a slightly angry expression on his face.

Tugger's mouth opened in surprise and he sputtered, "W-why the heck would you think that?"

"Are you trying to prove that no one would ever want to go out with me? Are you trying to prove what a loser I am?" Misto stood up and shouted at Tugger. After a moment of stunned silence, he continued, "Well congratulations, Tugger. You've completed your mission. I hope you have a good life with those queens."

A flurry of black and white indicated that the mystical tom had left quickly. The Rum Tum Tugger was still so shocked at what had been said. Then his words slipped out of his mouth, but it was too late.

"That's not what I wanted…"

* * *

Tugger walked down the alleys with a solemn atmosphere surrounding him. His melancholy look confused all the queens and a greater number of toms. No one really understood him, not even Misto.

"Tom troubles?"

The Maine Coon looked up in surprise and was only mildly surprised to see Munkustrap standing there with a smug smirk.

"What would you know?" Tugger scoffed and kicked at a pebble on the gravel.

Munkustrap giggled, "I know more than you know about it."

"Yeah? Well riddle me this", Tugger snarled, "Why is it that everyone always misinterprets my actions?"

"Brother", Munku sighed, "They don't misinterpret, you just don't realize the importance of your own actions."

Slowly, Tugger began to understand and an idea formed in his head.

"Oh no", Munkustrap smacked himself, "Please not another one of your "ideas"."

But his plea fell on deaf ears, for Tugger was already hurrying away towards a certain tuxedo tom's den.

* * *

"Misto!"

Mistoffelees had been resting comfortably in the peace of his own cozy den, but that illusion was shattered as a familiar voice disrupted the calm.

"Misto!"

"What is it, Tugger? If this is- oof!" The tuxedo tom swept a curtain aside and was instantly knocked off his feet and onto the ground.

"Oh Everlasting Cat, are you okay?" Tugger peered down at him and carefully dragged the reluctant tom back to his own feet.

Misto looked away with a hint of resentment, "Yeah, whatever."

"Look, I didn't dress up as a queen and go on a date with you just to make fun of you or anything", the Maine Coon held out his paws.

"Really?" Misto's sarcasm was duly noted by Tugger.

"I did it because I thought you needed to loosen up a bit and I didn't think you'd go with me if I just asked", Tugger sighed and ran his claws through his mane, "So I dressed up as a queen."

"No, Tugger, you were bored and you wanted some fun. I just happened to be a target", Misto yelled and shoved Tugger back a few steps.

"Why would you think that?!"

The magical tom looked Tugger straight in the eyes and said, "Because you never think about anyone but yourself!"

Tugger's mouth hang open and he looked like a gaping fish. Misto let it sink in a little before continuing with, "Don't try and deny it, because we both know it's true."

The handsome, tall tom snapped out of it, remembering the reason why he had came, "No, Misto, you have it all wrong. I did it because I wanted you to be happy!"

"You wanted me to be happy…" Misto repeated his words with disbelief.

"I never thought it would turn out this bad, but you're right. While I thought the plan up, I wasn't totally thinking about helping you", Tugger admitted softly.

"Then why?"

"I did it because I care about you and I really like you, Misto. And I want you to like me back." There it was out in the open. Words cannot be taken back.

"And I'm so sorry."

Tugger turned away and began to walk out of the den, but Misto stopped him.

"I thought that the Rum Tum Tugger never says sorry", a hint of playfulness edged at Misto's tone. Tugger turned towards him and was surprised to see a true smile on the other tom's face.

"I don't know what you're talking about", Tugger raised his eyebrow with a small smile.

"Well I guess I'll believe you this one time", Misto sighed. "So what now?"

Tugger scratched his head for awhile before sheepishly answering, "Erm, I didn't really plan this far."

Misto rolled his eyes and laughed. Typical Tugger.

"But I promise that I won't make you feel like crap ever again."

The magical tom raised both eyebrows and laughed, "You must be Moose, because Tugger never makes promises."

Tugger smiled and suddenly pulled Misto into a tight hug. He whispered into his ear, "Well, we'll see about that."

* * *

"I haven't seen Tugger today", Etcetera commented dryly, for a group of queens had spotted him somewhere, but now the elusive heartthrob was nowhere to be found.

"Come off it, Etcetera", Electra laughed, "He'll show up. He always does."

"Speak of the devil", Demeter sighed as Tugger came sauntering towards them. Etcetera immediately began her trademark squealing.

Tugger gave them a slow smile and said, "Hey guys."

"Go stuff your face", Demeter grumbled and left the area in a fury.

"What up with her?"

Electra mewed softly and pawed at Tugger's leg, "It doesn't matter, Tugger!"

"Settle down", he laughed softly, "I just want you guys to know that I'm no longer single and so, this just doesn't work out anymore."

Etcetera screamed, and if the whole Junkyard hadn't heard, they would still know that Tugger had said something impossible.

"Who are you?!"

Tugger looked around in confusion, "Um, I'm Tugger."

"But Tugger is always single!!!"

"Well, no longer…"

Electra clung to him tighter and hissed, "Who is it? Is it Bombalurina? Or Cassandra? Or-"

"It's not either one of them", Tugger whispered suddenly realizing what was happening.

Pouncival jumped down and shouted, "Everyone! Tugger is no longer single!"

The Junkyard went quiet…

…and then things got hectic.

"What?!?!?!"

"Nooooo!!!!"

"How can this be? Tugger, how can-"

"You can't, Tugger!!! You just can't!!!"

Tugger looked around and tentatively covered his ears with his paws.

**Erm, review? Hopefully...Thanks for reading and hope you come back for more?**


End file.
